The Rancher and The Fox
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Elsa is the owner of a reindeer ranch, however she lives alone. But she does have one companion that keeps her company. A red fox. But when one of the reindeer go missing, Elsa must find it. She soon finds herself being chased by a wolf, someone comes to her rescue. And as it turns out, her fox, isn't really a fox at all. Vampire! Anna (No incest) Elsanna


**A/N: Hello my loyal subjects, and welcome to my next one-shot. This is one was kind of the spur of the moment type of deal, but I looked it over a few times before posting it. Any who I hope you guys like it. And no worries, Sound will be updated soon, the next chapter is almost done.**

**I don't own Frozen or the characters used, just the idea. **

* * *

><p>Elsa had seen many things growing up in the state of Montana. Most beautiful, some strange. Now Elsa was the owner of a large reindeer farm. They were often sold for entertainment purposes, something the blonde woman did not mind in the slightest. Others were sold to other ranches just live their lives. Again, something Elsa did not mind. She loved her life. Even though it was a lonely one. She was never one for social gatherings. She was more of a homebody. However there was someone who always stayed near her. A little red fox that seemed to live in the bushes in her backyard. How it got in was a mystery to her. But she liked the little creature. But this fox was a bit odd.<p>

It was a common red fox. But there were two distinct features it had that she had never seen on any other fox. The first being its white streak. It started off at the top of its head and flowed down to the base of its left hear. A curious marking in the blonde's opinion. The other thing was its remarkably blue eyes. Normally they weren't that color. Elsa did some research one day. But they were curiously enchanting to the Rancher.

And another thing about it, was the fact that it was a clumsy fox. Every now and again, when Elsa would come watch the stars during the night, and the fox would somehow trip over its tail or paws wanting to get close enough the woman to see why she had come out at night. Elsa thought it was cute and funny. And whenever she giggled at the fox, its ears would droop like it was embarrassed.

Today was no different, Elsa was walking out into her backyard, and there, sitting near the wooden gate, was the fox, looking at her expectantly and happily.

"Hello my little friend, it's nice to see you again" Elsa said politely as she set down a bowl of chicken before backing away carefully. The fox's ears perked up as it sniffed the air. Once it recognized the smell, it swiftly made its way to the bowl. However upon arrival it fell over. The action made Elsa giggle,

"Are you okay?" she asked. The fox quickly got up snagged the biggest chunk of chicken and scurried off and hid in the bushes, from what Elsa assumed, was from embarrassment. Even though its bushy tail was still sticking out.

"Well little fox, I have to go tend to the reindeer, but please feel free to stay as long as you wish" Elsa called before sticking her leather gloved hands into her jean pockets and walking out to the property where her dozens of reindeer lived. The little fox still hiding with its food. Elsa chuckled all the way to the stables. Her little fox was a funny one.

* * *

><p>One day, one of the younger reindeer accidently got out and trotted into the wooden area. Elsa had her ranch hands go look for it. But after a few hours, they had come back empty handed. Something that worried the woman greatly.<p>

"We're sorry boss, but we couldn't find him" one of the men said. Elsa shook her head,

"It's okay, I'll go look myself, and hopefully before it gets too dark" Elsa said looking out. It was sunset as it was. So she would have to hurry.

"Do you want us to come with you?" another man offered. But Elsa politely declined and told them to go home for the night. Once they were gone, Elsa went outside, and there as usual was the fox.

"I have to find a reindeer, so I'll be back soon" Elsa told the fox before jogging out to the horse stables. The fox's ears perked up as it looked after the retreating blonde's form. Its blue eyes flashing with something unrecognizable.

Elsa saddled up her horse and put her lasso on the saddle horn and the flashlight in the saddle's pouch. After she checked everything, Elsa took off towards the woods. But what she didn't know was that someone had followed her.

About half an hour into the search, the sun had finally set. She found nothing however. She feared that the wolves or a bear had gotten to the little baby, but she wanted to stay positive. So she continued on. Soon close to an hour and swept by, and it was getting darker by the minute. Elsa brought out her flashlight so that her horse, and herself could see. But eventually the terrain began to get difficult and Elsa figured she would do better on foot. After carefully dismounting her horse, she tied him to a nearby tree.

"I'll be back Olaf, just wait here" she said, patting the horse's nose before walking on. She walked, and walked but she still couldn't find the reindeer. And just when she thought about turning around, she heard the snapping of twigs. The first hopeful sounds she had heard all night. With excited ice blue eyes, Elsa turned towards the direction of the sound. But when she flashed her light, her heart dropped. Not even ten meters away, a big white wolf stared her down, teeth bared, and shoulders shifting. Her blood ran cold. Time seemed to stop. But somehow, she managed to get herself to run. The chilling howl of the wolf blended its way into the air before the sounds of crunching snow began to follow her. She ran and ran, but one glance behind her told her that the wolf was not far behind her. She called for help, even though she knew no one would be able to heat her. But she still kept at it.

After running and making random turns in hopes of losing the animal, Elsa found herself near a tree, one with just enough low branches for her to climb. She still saw the wolf approaching. So without hesitation she jumped onto the first branch. Unfortunately her right leg slipped, and the wolf saw an opportunity. It latched on to her leg and tugged, making the blonde scream in agony. She still tried to pull herself up. And even managed to kick the wolf off with her other foot. It let go and Elsa pulled herself up. She was bleeding, but not profusely thanks to the hiking boots she was wearing. But she was trapped. The wolf was still snarling at her, her blood staining its fangs and fur.

Suddenly a flash of orange came barreling out of the brush and knocked the wolf on its side. Elsa gasped when she saw a fox bark menacingly at its bigger opponent. But it was not just any fox. It was her fox. Its blue eyes were dilated with fury. Its red fur raised on end, and claws exposed. The wolf righted itself before seeing the small red fox standing in front of Elsa's tree. The two circled each other before the fox charged the wolf. Claws were swiped, teeth were gnashing. Elsa from above watched worriedly as the once clumsy fox, maneuvered swiftly around the enemy. They both landed blows on each other, but then the wolf struck the fox's chest sending it tumbling across the ground. Elsa gasped in fear as the fox stayed down, unmoving. The wolf snorted before turning its attention back to Elsa. The blonde's leg was pulsing dully from the pain. She was clasping her bleeding leg as she leaned against the tree. She wanted to climb higher, but her leg hurt too badly.

A harsh whine startled the Ranch woman, but she smiled once she saw the cause. It was her fox, it had jumped onto the wolf's back and bit the back of its neck while it scratched the wolf's back with all its might. The fight continued on, the wolf was running around trying to get the fox off, but the fox would not let up on its assault. Eventually it had been shaken off, but the wolf decided that Elsa was not worth the effort, and ran off, tail between its legs. Fur still raised, the blue eyed fox barked several more times, as if to make sure the wolf would not come back. Once it was satisfied, it let out a huff of victory and trotted to the tree Elsa was in. It looked up and barked, its tail swaying from side to side.

"I'm coming" Elsa said with a strained voice as she struggled to get down. When she finally hit solid ground, Elsa looked down at her rescuer,

"Thank you, but how did you find me?" Elsa couldn't help but ask. She didn't expect a response, but she got one when the fox sat down and raised a black paw to its nose. This surprised the woman.

"Y-You understand me?" she stuttered out. This time the fox gave a nod.

"Of course I can Elsa" the fox giggled with an obviously female voice. Elsa's eyes widened, did the fox just talk to her? Or was the wound getting to her?

"No you heard right Elsa" the fox spoke again.

"Y-You can talk? C-Can foxes do that?" Elsa continued to stutter, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Of course not you stinker, no animal can talk" the vixen laughed.

"B-But you're an animal!" Elsa said accusingly. This time the fox shook her head.

"Actually no I'm not." She said before standing up again. Only she began to glow. Her whole being became a pale yellow light. But it began to shift into that of a human woman. And when the light dispersed, a woman stood in place of the fox. She had red hair with a white streak on the left side, done into twin braids that sat on both of her shoulders. Her warm blue eyes were still the same, and she had freckles sprinkling over the bridge of her nose. However she was wearing normal clothing. A pair of jeans and a green short sleeved shirt. But her feet were bare. She looked perhaps nineteen, but Elsa noticed how beautiful the fox girl was. Very, very beautiful.

"You're human?" Elsa asked. Again the girl shook her head,

"No, I was once upon a time, but I'm just cursed you see" she said with a casual shrug.

"Cursed? How awful!" Elsa said with sympathy.

"Tell me about it, but unfortunately this is a curse that can't be reversed" the girl sighed.

"Why not?" Elsa asked.

"Watch" the girl said before opening her mouth, and two incisors grew.

"Y-You're a v-vampire?" Elsa asked, suddenly afraid.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I don't eat people, just animals" she explained. Elsa suddenly remembered her missing reindeer and gave the red head an accusing look.

"What? O-Oh! No no no! I never touched your reindeer I promise!" the ginger exclaimed defensively.

"Then do you know where he is?" Elsa asked.

"I do, but you're injured, so we should take you home" the vampire said worriedly as she picked Elsa up bridal style and began to walk back towards the ranch.

"Wait, my horse! I can't leave him!" Elsa said. But the other girl just chuckled,

"Don't worry, I'll get him too, you just relax and enjoy the ride"

"Oh what is your name, I never got the chance to ask" Elsa said suddenly realizing this.

"Oh sorry, my name is Anna Arendelle, but Anna is fine" Anna said politely before picking up her pace to a fast jog. Once they had reached the ranch, then Elsa's house, Anna set her inside on the couch and fixed up her leg.

"I'll be back soon, then you ask more questions if you have them" Anna grinned happily before taking off into the night. Leaving poor Elsa with a spinning head and a flood of upcoming questions.

* * *

><p>"So you're a vampire?" Elsa asked nervously.<p>

"That's right" Anna said casually, she had taken to floating on her back around Elsa's living room. Something that shocked the blonde greatly.

"But if you're a vampire, then why do you always stay as a fox?" Elsa asked curious as to why a vampire would want to be an animal.

"So I could see you in the mornings, the myth that vampires can't be in the sun is kind of true, though it only applies to the younger vampires like me" Anna answered, making the blonde blush.

"Y-You wanted to see me?" Elsa mumbled.

"Of course! You're so nice, not to mention beautiful! Oh gosh you're beautiful!" Anna gushed. Elsa's blush growing still.

"O-Oh, I- I um" Elsa stuttered, making the ginger haired girl laugh.

"And there was something else too" Anna said, suddenly serious as she touched the ground, landing right in front of Elsa.

"W-What's that?" Elsa asked.

"I love you Elsa, and I want you to be my mate" Anna stated bluntly, though there was a hint of hope in her eyes.

"A-Anna, I can't" Elsa blurted out.

"But why?" Anna asked incredulously.

"I barely know you Anna, yes I've known the fox you for quite some time, but vampire Anna is a whole different story. Besides, I have a ranch to watch over, I can't leave it behind it's my life" Elsa explained. The look of disappointment made itself clear on Anna's face. She backed away from Elsa and turned, clearly getting ready to leave. But Elsa didn't want to her to go.

"But" Elsa said carefully. Anna turned her head to look at the still sitting blonde.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you, and if things work out, maybe I'll consider it" Elsa said.

"Really?" Anna asked hopefully as she turned around to face her fully.

"Yes really, but one day at a time" Elsa bargained.

"Anything for you Elsa!" Anna beamed before walking up to the injured woman and gave her a very light hug.

"Can I cuddle with you? Or is that too fast?" Anna asked curiously. Being a vampire on her own had actually stunted her social skills.

"Cuddling is fine, my little fox" Elsa said before patting the seat beside her. In her state of glee to cuddle with the blonde, Anna tripped in the corner of the coffee table. This made Elsa giggle.

"I guess even vampires are a bit clumsy?" she teased as Anna got up, her face as red as her hair. She quietly sat down and leaned against the blonde woman. But said nothing. And that's how they stayed, for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've never written a story like this before, but I hope you liked it anyway. See you around!**


End file.
